


Some Nights

by WisdomDeath



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WisdomDeath/pseuds/WisdomDeath
Summary: "I wish some nights lasted forever."





	Some Nights

As the night grew deeper, Tori’s heart got heavier. She was usually the kind of person to look at the bright side, but she was feeling a bit off ever since she got the result for the university wanted to attend. She knew that she should be excited, but a part of her was devastated. 

When her phone beeped, she hesitated to check but eventually gave in. 

**Asahi**

_ do you want me to come over? _

As much as she wanted to ignore him, she knew that he would go straight to overthink the whole situation, which she wants to avoid at all cost. 

**Tori**

_ Sure. :) _

Tori stayed curled in the sofa until she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door to reveal a nervous-looking Asahi and she could see him tremble as he entered the apartment. 

“Is there something you want to drink, Asahi?” she asked, sounding somehow flat. 

With that, Asahi’s nerves calmed down as he realized that his girlfriend was on edge.  Normally, Tori was the one who was calm and collected especially when Asahi got anxious, but at that very moment Asahi was well-aware that he had to pull himself together because she was the one who was trembling. 

“Tori-chan…” Asahi’s voice was firm to show he was not nervous anymore but it had a hint of that soft sigh at the end which was of disappointment.

Despite the façade Tori kept up, Asahi’s voice always broke the walls she kept on building around her. It took her about a second or two before she kicked her walls down and then rushed to Asahi’s arms. 

Asahi wrapped his arms around the girl, who buried her face on his chest. For a while, her sob was the only sound. After a while, he spoke, “If you’re worried because we would be in different universities, don’t be.” 

Tori could sense a faint smile that came with what he said which pissed her off. “ _ Baka!  _ Of course I want to be close to you and going to different universities changes everything we planned. We’re supposed to be with each other, right?” She felt as if her heart was about to burst out. Even the mere thought of being apart from Asahi made her heart ache. 

“I know but I didn’t pass.” He squeezed her tighter. His anxiety grew heavier in his chest but he concealed it with a kiss on top of her head. 

There was silence that followed. When Tori finally calmed down, the two settled on the sofa with a dramatic movie playing on the television. They really were not paying attention to the movie, that only served as background sound so it would not be too quiet. 

“I’ll visit you every weekend and when there’s holidays, of course. We’ll text and video call. We won’t completely lose connection, right Asahi?” Hope glistened in the girl’s eyes as she looked at her boyfriend, who had a nervous smile on his lips. 

Asahi could not help but feel anxious. He knew that his face was probably showing weird expressions and he tried to calm it down, but it did not seem to work since Tori started to laugh at him. 

“Why did I love someone who is such worrywart?” Tori planted a kiss on Asahi’s cheek before she let out an adorable giggle that made him blush intensely. 

Asahi looked at the opposite direction in attempt to hide his reddening face. Unfortunately for him, Tori made him look at her as she pushed herself up a bit more in order to press her lips on his’. Asahi’s eyes widened a bit but after a second, he started to respond. 

Tori immediately submitted to Asahi which eventually led her to be pinned down on the sofa. As they both pulled away from the kiss to catch their breaths, their eyes met and spoke for them.

_ “Even if we’re apart, I’m always with you. I love you.” _

With that, Asahi took the girl’s lips once again and they owned the night as if it was the last night they will ever share.


End file.
